


Closure

by RunawayWhispers



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Burying a loved one, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grave, Grief/Mourning, comforting Carolina, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayWhispers/pseuds/RunawayWhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling heavy with sorrow, Washington waited. He sat crossed legged behind Carolina, watching as she crumbled against the preserved headstone. He noted that, despite the few spots of moss, the graveyard was kempt. Almost as though the area had been paused in time, letting the rest of the world grow older without it.  Carolina’s sobs were silent, yet spoke volumes. Her body lurched with each cry, shoulders shifting up and down as her fingers tightened their grip on the rough edges of stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a different direction to what I would normally take but here it is!

Feeling heavy with sorrow, Washington waited. He sat crossed legged behind Carolina, watching as she crumbled against the preserved headstone. He noted that, despite the few spots of moss, the graveyard was kempt. Almost as though the area had been paused in time, letting the rest of the world grow older without it.  Carolina’s sobs were silent, yet spoke volumes. Her body lurched with each cry, shoulders shifting up and down as her fingers tightened their grip on the rough edges of stone.

The Freelancer, _no, former Freelancer,_ before him had stripped away her armor, abandoning all evidence of her past involving the project. Instead, she wore a black hoodie with a pair of leggings. Her feet were bare, having been taken off once they had finished their objective. Smothering her face, her fiery red stands reveled in their newfound untied freedom.

Washington had never seen Carolina like this before. In this state, she was the complete opposite to what she had trained to become. She wasn’t an agent. She wasn’t part of the Freelancer Project. Like this, she was human. She was just simply, Carolina.  

Her body began to settle, her dry whimpers becoming less frequent. Her body began to loosen, her shoulders slumped, her fingers slid down the engraving and her head hung low. She was breathing evenly, regaining her composure.

She glided her fingers through her hair, guiding them backwards away from her eyes. Using the sleeve of her hoodie, she wiped her running nose, sniffling as she did so.

Washington remained quiet. The silence was peaceful, one of understanding. He knew that for Carolina, this was closure. This was the day she could leave behind what was, and focus on what is. He glanced across the horizon. The field was luscious with flowers blooming every few feet. Though sparse, the cherry blossom trees stood proudly, with the occasional flower drifting through the wind.

He knew why she chose here. This was their sanctuary. When they had argument, they would both retreat to this spot, under the tallest cherry blossom tree, placed upon the hill that overlooked acres of land. They would forget all of their worries, taking shelter under the falling flowers. Most nights, they would gaze at the stars, wondering what fate had in store for them.

_If only they knew_ , Washington thought to himself.

“When I was a child,” Carolina whispered, “They’d bring me here all of the time. We’d sit here, watch the stars and wonder.”

Wash nodded, urging her to continue.

“He was so happy. He promised her that this was where they’d end up. He told her, he wanted to watch the blossoms with her forever. When she died, he buried her here but could never come back. We never visited her again after the funeral. It was too painful for him. I felt… I felt like I was betraying him if I came here.”

Washington was flooded with images of Leonard. The memories of having to lower her in the ground caused his breath to hitch. He wanted to cry. To mourn the loss of Allison.

Carolina took Washington’s hand, interlocking them together. “I know it’s hard. I know it must be so strange, having all of his memories.”

Washington took one look at Carolina’s red puffy eyes, glanced towards the freshly made grave they had constructed and turned his attention back to her. “He would have appreciated this. All he wanted to do was be able to be with her.”

Carolina looked back at the wooden cross protruding from the ground.

“I wished I could have put a stone there, but I don’t want anybody destroying the grave. Neither of them deserve that.”

Washington understood her reasoning.

“They’re together now. Nobody will know where his body will have disappeared to.”

Carolina nodded.

“I love him. After everything that ever happened, I still forgive him. Does that…. does that make me weak Wash?”

Washington shook his head. “He was your dad Carolina, nothing will change that. And you know what else?”

“What?” she questioned.

“Even with your mistakes, she would have been proud of you.”


End file.
